Siyndra
Trivia * Siyndra wields two highly unique abilities that are always active, Supernatural Luck and Supernatural Charisma. The luck never bothers her, as it really is just a great blessing, but her charisma has proven to be a nuisance on multiple occasions, seeing as people who meet her instantly try to befriend her, serve her or even fall in love. * Due to her Charisma, she quickly became a sovereign at early youth, due to many highly influential people falling under her spell and willingly promote and guide her along the way, until she achieved absolute political supremacy. * She gained the nickname Dark Sovereign, due to the way she climbed to power. But the title is a lie, Siyndra never sought this kind of power, as she is actually a very kind and peacefully oriented person. * Because of the way her Charisma automatically affects anyone who lays eyes on Siyndra, she learned an invisibility spell. She now generally almost always remains invisible, unless she needs to speak to someone. She will not reveal herself to new people, if possible, as to avoid having them fall under her spell. * An immortal Dark Wizard who also fell under Siyndra's spell and became completely obsessed with her, cast an eternal youth and immortality spell on her, desiring to have her by his side for all of eternity. Thus she essentially stayed 21 years old forever. * Siyndra feels guilty about the people that have become affected by her charisma, as she has no control over it and can never break the spell cast upon them. * Her strongest ability, Love-Slave Style Manipulation allows her to unleash devastating attacks against people who are under the effects of Supernatural Charisma. These abilities wield the power of love itself, making the affected enemies unsuspecting, until it's too late. She is almost never seen utilizing this ability, as it goes against everything she stands for. * Siyndra is the Queen of the kingdom of Atountis, as well as the ex-officio Queen of the planet Laurilia. During her reign, Atountis has never been at war ever again, simply because none of the other kingdoms wish to harm Siyndra. * The kingdom of Atountis has been described as an utopia, because any crime committed would mean an indirect assault against Siyndra, which no one affected by Supernatural Charisma would want to do. The rare criminals that do exist are brought before Siyndra and forced to look at her. Following that, most of them never commit a crime again. * There are several levels of how influenced the victims of Supernatural Charisma are: Immune, Friendship, Loyalty (default), Love, Obsession. How hard a person is affected depends on 2 major factors: their willpower and the way they'd view Siyndra if she was an ordinary person. For example, if a person already loved Siyndra merely for the person that she is, then they will automatically fall under the highest level (Obsession). * The default influence level of Supernatural Charisma is Loyalty. Victims stronger than her will usually fall under Friendship or be immune entirely in rare cases. Victims on par with Siyndra will generally fall under Friendship or Loyalty. Those weaker than Siyndra will almost always fall under Loyalty, Love or Obsession. Category:Characters Category:Shieva Category:Laurilia